


Sueña

by OhhMyPerro



Series: Duerme, sueña, repite [2]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Kuroki Meisa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyPerro/pseuds/OhhMyPerro
Summary: Kazuya despierta de un sueño que lo deja confundido. Pero... ¿realmente despertó?
Relationships: Akanishi Jin & Kuroki Meisa, Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Series: Duerme, sueña, repite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663099
Kudos: 1





	Sueña

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las situaciones presentadas son parte de una ficción. Las ideas elaboradas no corresponden a la realidad y si lo hacen, es por mera coincidencia.

Cualquiera puede alcanzar sus sueños si lucha lo suficiente por ellos. O eso era lo que Kazuya pensaba.

Cuando decidió iniciar en el mundo artístico hace ya varios años supo que la competencia y la exigencia eran extremas en ocasiones. Pero si Kazuya quería llegar lejos, debía trabajar duro.

Años después descubrió que el trabajo y la perseverancia si dan frutos. Pero tener un trabajo genial no te libra de hacer grandes sacrificios. Amistades perdidas, festejos familiares a los que no puede asistir, no poder formar una familia. Deja pedazos de su alma en cada concierto, cada película, cada drama, todo por y para los fans. A veces siente que da tanto de si, que al final del día ya no le queda nada para sí mismo y al llegar a casa, no tiene nadie con quien compartir los logros.

Pasan varios minutos viéndose a los ojos. Jin tiene la mano levantada porque pensaba tocar más veces antes de que Kazuya abriera la puerta de su departamento.

Y Kazuya solo atina a verlo fijamente porque no puede creer que acaba de soñar que Jin lo besaba. ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Su subconsciente estaba jugándole una broma, no había otra explicación.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos diga nada, Kazuya decide pellizcar a Jin en el costado.

-¡AU!

-Ahm… si eres real— Kazuya aún está medio dormido, pero poco a poco comienza a despertar. Su cara comienza a calentarse—. Lo siento, acabo de despertar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a… ¿hablar? — Jin dice lo último en tono de pregunta.

Kazuya no entiende nada. Lo que acaba de soñar aun está fresco en su mente.

-Sobre… ¿Meisa y el bebé? —por qué siguen hablando con interrogantes. Dios, necesita despertar.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sobre… ¿nosotros?

-Ok… pasa. Tengo que ir al baño un segundo.

Kazuya se toma su tiempo en el baño. Lavándose la cara con agua lo suficientemente fría y esperando entender qué está pasando.

Han pasado 2 años y es la primera vez que se encuentra con Jin en persona. Y después de soñar que lo besaba… Nuevamente, ¿por qué su cerebro lo hacía soñar eso? Nunca antes había pensado así en Jin y después de todo este tiempo… debe ser la noticia. Jin está por ser papá, ha estado pensando en él. Estaba pensando en eso antes de dormirse, ¿cierto?

Pero… por qué su cerebro lo llevó a eso. Claro, eran amigos cercanos y el fan service a veces era necesario en los conciertos. No que nadie los hubiera obligado a bailar juntos o a acercarse demasiado al cantar… algunas cosas sucedían de manera natural. Pero nunca habían hecho nada fuera del escenario. Kazuya nunca había pensado antes en qué se hubiera sentido si hubieran cerrado la distancia entre ambos alguna vez… no, nunca.

Un par de toquidos en la puerta del baño lo hacen dar un pequeño brinco.

Abre la puerta y Jin está parado justo a lado. Kazuya no cree haber tomado más de 5 minutos, pero no puede estar seguro, sigue un poco disperso.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No, llevabas 20 minutos en el baño y te llamé un par de ocasiones, pero no respondiste. Pensé que algo te había pasado.

-Yo… solo necesitaba despejarme un poco. No está… lloviendo a fuera, ¿o sí?

-No, hay muy buen clima. ¿Estás bien? Si quieres puedo venir en otro momento.

-No, no. Hablemos. ¿Quieres un poco de té? —pregunta Kazuya caminando a la cocina y dejando a Jin en el pasillo.

El ambiente se siente raro. Antes no era raro. Antes de que Jin se fuera y destruyera la amistad que tenían. Sólo era amistad. Nada más.

Cuando unos minutos después ambos están esperando que el té esté listo, Jin por fin comienza a hablar.

-Me casé—dice sin rodeos.

-Eso supe... Felicidades, supongo—Kazuya no sabe si lo dice sinceramente o sólo porque es algo que normalmente se suele decir. Pero el tono de duda está presente. ¿Realmente se siente feliz por Jin?

-Si… gracias. Hubiera querido que fueras. Parece que toda la familia de Meisa estuvo presente, pero nadie estuvo conmigo… la última vez que hablé con mi familia no estaban demasiado felices por mí.

Claro… la soledad siempre hace que te acerques a quienes sabes que nunca te defraudarán. Y Kazuya siempre estaba ahí, ¿no? El que se había ido era Jin.

-No sé si hubiera ido. He estado trabajando mucho—le dice con cierta aspereza. Pero se da cuenta de que suena mal, como si estuviera celoso—. Y fue un poco apresurado, ¿fue por el bebé? —termina diciendo en un tono más conciliador.

En cuanto menciona al bebé los ojos de Jin se vuelven cálidos. Se ve feliz. No tan feliz con el matrimonio, pero si feliz por su próxima paternidad.

-Si, en parte. Debo hacerme responsable. Fue un poco sorpresivo, pero es una bendición.

-Siempre pensé que estaría ahí cuando te casaras… como tu padrino o algo así, es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? —la voz de Kazuya se entrecorta un poco al terminar de decirlo.

-Lo sé… Yo nunca pensé que me casaría con alguien que…

-¿Qué? —dice Kazuya después de que Jin se queda callado a media frase.

-Alguien que no fuera tú.

El aire se siente extraño. Los oídos de Kazuya zumban de repente y no entiende bien qué acaba de escuchar. ¿Seguro que no sigue durmiendo?

-No entiendo. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Nunca fue mi intención irme. Pero Johnny escuchó una conversión que no debió.

El corazón de Kazuya late rápidamente y su respiración está levemente acelerada. Se levanta a revisar el té. Lo sirve con manos temblorosas mientras Jin sigue hablando.

-Estaba hablando con Koki sobre ti. Le dije que te invitaría a salir. En serio, no como amigos, como… algo más, tal vez. Johnny nos escuchó mientras le explicaba a Koki mi plan, llego de la nada y me pidió que habláramos. Me dijo que había surgido una gran oportunidad en América. Que me haría solista y que estaría llenando estadios en menos de 3 meses. Todo estaba listo… le dije que no estaba seguro. Que tendría que hablar con ustedes antes de tomar una decisión. Pero no me dio la oportunidad— las palabras salen de la boca de Jin, pero Kazuya no está entendiendo nada.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Justo antes de que anunciara mi salida. Antes de irme te lo iba a decir… te diría lo que sentía por ti y que pensaba que podríamos comenzar algo, después de los primeros conciertos en Estados Unidos, porque era algo temporal, iba a volver. Pero nunca pude hablar contigo.

-¿Y ahora estás aquí? Casado y esperando un hijo y me estás diciendo que sentías algo por mi—conforme va hablando nota que su voz tiene un tinte de histeria. Debe ser una maldita broma.

-Lo sé… pensé que si dejaba pasar un tiempo… Pero ahora todo está mal. El matrimonio con Meisa va mal, el bebé está en camino y yo solo puedo pensar en que eres tú quien tendría que estar a mi lado.

-Jin, estás siendo ridículo. Vas a ser papá. Te casaste porque embarazaste a alguien, cuando supuestamente sentías algo por mí, ¿qué ganas diciéndome todo esto ahora?

-Solo creí que debías saberlo…

Kazuya se levanta de la mesa, su cerebro no está procesando nada de lo que acaba de pasar. Algo dentro de él se rompe al pensar en las oportunidades perdidas, pero… de dónde salen esos pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo se siente así?

-Tienes que irte… Yo… estoy cansado. Mañana debo ir a un llamado muy temprano.

Mientras las palabras “lo que sentía por ti” no dejan de repetirse en su cabeza, Kazuya camina hacia la puerta. Espera que Jin esté detrás de él. No quiere pensar en nada más, en lo que Jin le acaba de decir y lo ilógico que suena todo.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué espera de él? ¿Qué demonios es eso que siente y por qué sus ojos no dejan de arder?

De repente escucha un tono musical. Su mano está girando la manija y se voltea hacia Jin quien está justo detrás. Se tropiezan y la espalda de Kazuya choca contra la puerta. Jin está enfrente, demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo es que llegó tan rápido?

-De verdad… desearía que en esa boda… el novio hubieras sido tú—la mano de Jin se acerca a su rostro, acaricia su mejilla y Kazuya solo siente el roce fantasma, sus ojos se cierran y siente que una lágrima cae.

-Yo también— dice en un suspiro. Los labios de Jin están sobre los suyos. El tono musical suena cada vez más fuerte.

En las películas siempre hay una canción de fondo en los momentos importantes. Su canción se parece mucho al tono de la alarma programada en su teléfono.

Por qué Jin está aquí, luego de soñar con él. ¿Qué está pasando?

Algo está vibrando sobre una mesa.

-¿De verdad no es un sueño? —murmura contra Jin.

-No lo sé, abre los ojos y dímelo.

Kazuya abre los ojos. Está acostado en el sillón. Su teléfono está vibrando en el piso y la alarma suena insistentemente.

Maldición…

**Author's Note:**

> Relato escrito para @SakuraKamenashi por su cumpleaños (de marzo 2020). Este ship creo que está más muerto que nada, pero a mi amiga le gusta y este regalo fue el único que se me ocurrió.  
> Muy seguramente me alejo de lo que realmente sucedió en la vida de estos individuos pero bueno, es fanfiction, real people fiction le llamaban en mis tiempos.
> 
> Si te gusta lo que lees, deja un comentario o kudos


End file.
